Adventures Of The Secret Trio
by Odgrywa
Summary: The Secret Trio meets up again a week after they defeated Skulker and Aragon in Amity Park. Danny and Randy are visiting Jake in New York, and of course, things don't go according to the plan. It's the continuation of my first secret trio fanfic, although it is not necessary to read the other one first.
1. New York City

**Hi everyone!**

 **This is my second fanfic ever, so reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **It's the continuation of my first secret trio fanfic. :3, although it is not necessary to read the other one first.**

 **(Jake is walking on all four, when he's in his dragon form in my story)**

 **I'll try updating more regularly this time, about once every two week or so, but no promises.**

 **It's about the adventures the secret trio had together, as always review are great motivation to continue writing, so please tell me if you like it :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Randy Cunningham 9** **th** **Grade Ninja or Danny Phantom.**

 **I only own the plot.**

 **Please enjoy. :D**

* * *

A week had passed since Jake arrived home from Amity Park, he hadn't erased Danny and Randy's minds, and his grandpa and Fu Dog hadn't taken that very well. But after many hours of arguing, they finally agreed on not to erase their minds of anything magical.

He was in his Grandpa's shop, helping Fu Dog finish the portal-making potion he needed to fetch Randy and Danny from Norrisville and Amity Park.

The three of them had planned to meet in New York this Friday, but since there were a long way from Norrisville and Amity Park to New York, Jake had to use a little magic to get them there.

"Is it done yet?" Jake asked after he had put in the key ingredient, Krylock venom.

"just a sec kid," Fu said, as he poured the potion into ten different bottles.

"Why did you make this much?" Jake asked, as he looked at the purple potions.

"Because it's always nice to have a few ones in store, and I take it they'll need some to get home as well."

"Oh yeah, right."

"I used the last Krylock venom in this, you have to go get more soon," Fu said, as he finished pouring the potions.

"I have to battle the Krylock?.. again."

"Yes. Now throw it into the air and say your friend's names."

"Yeah, I know." Jake said, as he took one of the potions and threw the contents into the air, it went from being liquid to being a cloud of purple… something. "Danny," he said, before he took another potion and threw that as well, "Randy,"

The portals appeared in the clouds, one showed Danny, another boy and a girl talking together in Danny's parents' lab, while the other showed Randy and a boy playing videogames.

"Oh no, this isn't good, their friends wasn't supposed to know about magic!" Fu said irritably.

Danny was the first one to notice the portal, he said something to his friends, before all three of them went through the portal.

"Hi Jake," Danny said, as he stepped through the portal as the first one, followed by his friends.

"Wow, where are we?" the girl asked, as she looked around at all of the potions.

"In my grandpa's shop." Jake answered, as Randy and his friend stepped through the portal as well.

"Hi guys," he greeted.

"Hi," both Danny and Jake replied.

"So..." Jake said, looking at Fu's, obviously, not happy face, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Sam and Tucker," Danny said.

"And this is Howard."

"Very nice to meet you all, but Jake, may I remind you how bad this is?" Fu Dog cut in. Danny, Randy, Howard, Sam and Tucker, all gasped, as they stepped away from the talking dog.

"This is Fu Dog," Jake introduced, "He's my Animal Guardian."

"What's bad?" Danny asked after pulling himself together.

"Um… actually… your friends are not allowed to…" Jake began, but he was cut off.

"JAKE! What are all these people doing in here?" Lao Shi, Jake's grandpa, asked, as he stepped into the room, "They have better be magical."

"Um, not… really."

"Fu Dog!" Lao Shi said.

"On it," Fu responded, before he found a potion in a drawer and threw it to Lao Shi, "The girl, the one with the red hat and the blonde."

Lao Shi transformed into his dragon form, before he, quick as lightning, caught the potion in the air and sprayed it into the faces of Sam, Tucker and Howard.

"What did you do?" Danny asked surprised, as he watched Sam, Tucker and Howard fall limp to the floor.

"It's nothing dangerous, just an effective sleeping potion." Lao Shi responded, while he changed back to human.

"But why, G?" Jake asked.

"Because, young dragon, I agreed to let those two know the secret, not their friends."

"But…"

"No buts. I will not allow it."

Danny and Randy both looked from their friend(s) to Jake and Lao Shi.

"What about them then?" Randy asked nervously.

"Fu Dog will give them the Mind-Erase Potion,"

"Erase their MINDS?" Danny asked shocked.

"It will make them forget everything magical they have seen or heard." Fu Dog answered, "Then we bring them back to their homes."

"I'm sorry guys, but we can't really let others know about us." Jake said, trying to convince his friends.

"I… guess it's alright," Danny said after a while.

"Yeah, we understand," Randy added.

"Thanks, guys,"

"You can go and show your friends around or something, we have this under control," Fu Dog said, as he took the blue Mind-Erase potion from a low shelf.

"It's fine if you wanna wait for a while." Jake said, as he saw Danny and Randy look at their sleeping friend(s).

"No, let's just go now." Randy said.

"Yeah, what he said," Danny agreed.

"Cool, this way then." Jake headed towards the door.

"Oh, and kid," Fu Dog said, "if you show them the Bazaar, remember not to tell anyone that they're humans, say that they're wizards or something."

"You got it, Fu."

The three of them went through the shop and out on the street.

"Well, there's a lot to see in New York, but in my opinion, the magical places takes the cake."

"Magical places?" Danny said confused.

"You know, hidden from humans."

"It freaks me out a little that you refer to us as 'humans'." Randy said with a grin, "it just seems strange."

"All magical creatures do that,"

"Magical creatures? You make it sound like it isn't just dragons you're talking about." Danny said confused.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you." Jake said, as he suddenly remembered.

"Tell us what?"

"That magical creatures exist," Jake revealed.

"What?" Randy and Danny both exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's true, mermaids, centaurs, unicorns, etc." Danny and Randy still looked at him, as if they didn't fully believe him, "Come, I'll show you." He said, as he began walking.

They found a subway station and got onto a train.

"So where are we going?" Randy asked, as the train began rolling.

"You'll see, but remember if anyone ask you're wizards, okay?"

"But what if I prefer to be a unicorn," Danny said sarcastically.

When the train halted at the last stop, the rest of the people in the train got out. Randy and Danny looked confused at each other, when Jake didn't get up.

"Aren't we getting off?" Randy asked.

"Nope, not yet."

"But… it's the last stop."

"Not for us." Jake grinned at their confused faces.

When the last person left the train, the doors closed, then a portal appeared in the middle of the Subway train.

"What the juice?" Randy had barely finished talking, before the portal sucked the three of them in.

"Welcome to the Magus Bazaar," Jake said, as they suddenly stood on a street, this street was nothing like the streets in the rest of New York though. The houses looked like something from a fantasyland, and along the street countless booths was selling all kinds of abnormalities, but the most weird and abnormal of it all, was the people walking around, because, they weren't really people, they were troll and elves, gnomes and leprechauns.

"Holy cheese." Randy exclaimed, as he looked around.

"I can't believe it," Danny almost whispered. Jake laughed.

"Greetings American Dragon," A centaur said, as he trotted past them.

"Greetings," Jake responded.

"Hi Jake," a pixy cheered, as she fluttered by, "nice to see you."

"Likewise."

"Come on, let's go," Jake said.

"Did you know those… creatures?" Randy asked, as they began walking.

"Nope," Jake answered, "but they know me. Dragons are the magical creatures, who protect the others. As I said in Amity Park, there's a dragon for each country. I protect the magical creatures of New York, and the magical creatures here know it."

"So you and your grandpa's the only dragons in New York?" Randy asked.

"And my sister," Jake added.

Their conversation was interrupted by some commotion further along the street.

"That can't be good," Jake said quickly, while he transformed into his dragon form, earning cheers from the crowd surrounding them, "Would you guys mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure," Danny said, as he transformed as well.

"Fine, as long as we don't have to fight Dracula or something." Randy said jokingly, as he took on his mask.

Randy jumped onto Jake's back, before Jake and Danny flew off towards the commotion.

It turned out, that a gang of Hobgoblins had attacked the leprechaun's bank, Pot O' Gold Import-export.

"What are they?" Danny asked in surprise.

"They're Hobgoblins," Jake replied, as Randy jumped off his back and kicked one of them in the stomach, "they love leprechaun gold and often try to steal it."

Jake joined the fight by sweeping three of them off their feet with a flick of his tail, and Danny shot his ghost ray at them.

The Hobgoblins were already falling back, and with one last ghost ray, they scattered off in different directions.

The leprechauns cheered along with the rest of the people on the street, as the three heroes stood in the middle of the masses.

"We better go," Jake whispered to Danny and Randy, just before they flew off.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked confused from Jake's back.

"Nothing, it's just, there's no need for unwanted questions. The Magus Bazaar isn't a place for humans, although most magical creatures doesn't care, some of them could get mad at me for letting you see this place."

The three friends left the Magus Bazaar, deciding to see some of the more human attractions. With Danny's invisibility, they were able to see the statue of liberty from the sky, they even landed on her head to enjoy the view.

"For how long have you guys had your powers?" Randy asked, as he watched Jake and Danny turn back human after landing on the statue of liberty.

"hm… one and a half year now," Danny said.

"Really? Me too! How about you, Jake?"

"I've always had them, I just couldn't control them completely before I turned 13. That's two years ago."

"Have you always known?" Danny asked.

"Nah, my mom kept it from me until the signs were too obvious."

"The signs?"

"Well, when I began to sneeze fire, she decided to tell me." Jake said with a grin.

"I guess that is pretty hard to explain." Danny grinned, "But you're lucky that your parents know, mine would probably do tons of experiments on me if they knew. They always talk about ripping ghosts apart molecule by molecule, but they've never actually caught a ghost."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I mean they are your parents." Jake argued.

"Yeah Danny, you don't actually believe they would do that. Do you?" Randy agreed.

"They are ghost hunters. Lousy ghost hunter, but ghost hunters."

"I dunno dude, I wasn't sure if my dad would accept me if he knew that I am a dragon, but when he found out, he was completely fine with it. After a bit of getting used to."

"For now I'm happy the way things is, I'm not going to take the risk any time soon."

"How about you Randy?" Jake asked, realizing Randy had been unusually quiet for a while.

"Huh?" Randy had been leaning over the edge of the statue to look how far up they were.

"Who knows about your secret?" Jake repeated.

"Oh, only you guys and Howard."

"WHAT? No one else?" Danny exclaimed surprised.

"Nah, by the way, why do you sound so surprised? How many know your secret?"

"Sam, Tucker and my sister, Jazz."

"Well, that's only two more than me!" Randy objected.

"Yeah, but apart from them, a fair amount of ghosts know my secret, both good and bad."

"I know it's not many, but the Nomicon has told me not to tell anyone."

"That old book?" Jake asked with a smirk, knowing he would strike a nerve with that comment.

"Old book?! The Ninja Nomicon is an 800 years old book filled with ninja secrets and wisdom, secrets and wisdom that only the chosen one (that's me) can read."

"You're right old book doesn't cover that, ancient book is more like it." Danny teased.

"Ha Ha, very funny. It actually teaches me lots of cool stuff."

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Like this," Randy said, before he did a somersault, or tried to he ended up falling.

"Very nice," Danny said sarcastically.

"It works better when I wear the mask." Randy said, blushing slightly.

"Let me show you how it's done." Danny said, before he did a somersault with three spins, maybe a tad too amazing.

"That's so not fair, you used your ghost powers." Randy objected.

"Prove it."

"HOW?"

"Guys, stop arguing about it. Danny probably can't even make a somersault without his powers."

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed offended, "let's see what you can do then."

"Sure, but you're gonna be sorry." Jake warned before he did a perfect somersault with two spins.

"What the juice? Do you secretly have levitating powers as well?" Randy asked confused.

"No, it's just that dragons' agility is way better than humans in both forms."

"Oh look at me I'm Mr. Perfect, I'm way better than humans." Randy said in a teasing voice, before he and Danny laughed.

"Hey, you're just jealous." Jake said offended.

"Jealous of not being able to turn into a reptile? I don't think so." Randy retorted.

"Wow, look at the sky, it's getting dark." Danny suddenly cut in, trying to distract them.

"Oh yeah, let's take a flight in the city when it get darker."

"Won't people see us?" Danny asked.

"Nah, in big cities like New York City, the dragons and wizards have put spells that prevent humans from noticing magical creatures, unless they're standing right in front of them or something." Jake explained.

"But we're not 'magical'." Danny opposed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, but it's dark as well, no one will see you."

"Yeah Danny, I don't know about you, but I don't mind being seen. My identity is my only secret not my existence." Randy said.

"I don't know, I guess I wouldn't mind so much if I was seen." Danny said hesitatingly.

"You won't be seen." Jake assured him.

"Let's go then!" Randy exclaimed, as he took on his mask.

Danny and Jake transformed, and then the three of them took off, or the two of them, Randy sat on Jake's back.

"So that book of yours haven't taught you to fly yet?" Danny asked Randy teasingly, as they flew above the busy streets of the city.

"Who needs flying? I can get around faster than you guys can if I want to."

"Oh really?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yes, really."

"I think you'll have to show us."

"I agree." Jake said, "but let's go somewhere with less people."

Jake led them to a quiet part of the city. The streets were empty and somewhat narrow compared to the rest of the city. The street lamps' light was dim and yellowish and it was very silent.

"Nice place. Do you live here?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"I'd imagine you'd like a creepy place like this." Randy teased.

"Ok Randy, we'll race to the end of this street. Ready. Set. Go!" Danny said, before he began flying.

"Hey! You started too early!" Randy shouted after him, before he jumped off Jake's back. He used his scarf to swing from Street lamp to streetlamp. Jake was surprised to see that Randy was actually gaining on Danny.

Jake was about to follow them, when he heard something. Jake looked towards the sound, it was coming from a narrow alleyway to his right.

"Help." It was barely more than a whisper.

This time he was able to make out the word. He called out for Danny and Randy, but they were too far away to hear him. He could go get them, but maybe the person in the alleyway was in real trouble, he didn't have time to get them.

He had to do it himself, the only problem though was that the alleyway was too narrow for him in his dragon form.

He smelt the air to determine if there was anyone around to see him transform, but strangely enough he didn't smell anyone anywhere, not even in the alley. He didn't think more about that, it could be some kind of magical creature.

He transformed and went into the dark, narrow alley.

"Eye of the dragon," He whispered, as his night vision returned.

There was no one. He was about to go out again, when the whisper sounded again from right in front of him. Startled, he jumped back before he realized the whisper came from a little sound recorder on the ground.

"What the…" he began, but didn't get to finish, as a green ray from behind knocked him unconscious.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if anyone found the beginning a little boring, but don't worry next chapter will be much more eventful :D**

 **Thank you so much for reading, favs and reviews are very much welcome!**

 **I'll update asap :3**


	2. Waking up

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter is very delayed. I've had a lot going on with school and work and stuff.**

 **I promise that I'm NOT going to abandon this story, but apparently I can't promise anything when it comes to when I update, I'll update when I do.**

 **I'll write Jake's thoughts in** _italics_ **, Just so you know.**

When Jake woke up, his head was spinning, and he felt too dizzy to open his eyes. He groaned, as he clutched his head.

 _Why don't I remember going to bed?_ Jake wondered, _I don't remember anything after…_

Jake sat up with a gasp, hitting his forehead on something above him.

"Aw man," he complained, as he held a hand on his forehead. He looked around and took in his surroundings.

All dizziness left him, when he realized where he was.

He was inside a cage. A cage with thick iron bars and a low ceiling, he couldn't even sit upright inside it.

The cage was in some kind of high tech laboratory, with screens, levers and buttons covering the walls.

Jake began kicking on the iron bars, but they didn't even budge.

 _What am I doing? I'm a dragon for crying out loud!_ He scolded himself, before he transformed, making the cramped space even more cramped.

He tried to destroy the bars with his claws. Normally he didn't have any problem when it came to cutting all kinds of metals with his claws, but it didn't even leave a scratch. Meaning it wasn't normal iron, or any other kind of normal metal for that matter.

He tried to spy fire on it, hoping it could melt whatever the bars was made of, but to no avail.

"HALLO! WHO THE HECK DID THIS!?" Jake roared, as he used his strong hind legs to kick the bars.

He suddenly heard footsteps on the other side of a door, which he hadn't noticed before.

Jake hurriedly transformed back to human again, before none other than 88 and 89 opened the door.

"Wha… You guys?!" Jake exclaimed confused.

"Greetings Jake Long, yes , it is us, 88 and 89, the new and improved Huntsclan. Mu ha ha ha." 88 said, ending in an exaggerated 'evil' laugh, "89! You have to laugh with me, otherwise it's just weird."

"Oh, Mu ha ha ha." 89 mimicked the 'evil' laugh.

"It's too late now!"

Jake sighed, 88 and 89 was exactly as he remembered them.

"How do you know my name? and why the hell did you lock me in this tiny cage?" He asked.

"We'll answer all of your questions in a moment, American dragon." 88 finished with a smirk.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Jake claimed.

"Oh, I think you do," 88 said, "You see, 89 and I was trying to find some way of making some money after we resigned from the Huntsclan."

"Because you destroyed it," 89 cut in.

"Exactly, well instead of a job we found this Rotwood guy online, who claimed to know the identity of a certain American dragon."

"Dragon?" Jake laughed nervously, trying to hide his true emotions, "That's crazy."

"You can't fool us, we know your secret,"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, seriously."

"Well, there's an easy way to determine if you're telling the truth. The identity of the American dragon wasn't the only thing this Rotwood wrote online, he had also posted a recipe for Rockium."

"Brockium." 89 corrected him.

"Right Brockium."

 _Aw man, this is not good!_ Jake thought, as he once again began to look for any way to escape.

"You may be familiar with it. It reveals the true form of a dragon. And it just so happens that we have made a gallon of it." 88 said, just before he pushed one of the buttons on the wall, and a waterfall of Brockium soaked Jake to the bone.

Jake coughed, as he rubbed his eyes to remove the Brockium from his eyes.

He could already feel the transformation begin, he tried to stop it, but he quickly found that it would be an impossible task.

"I knew it!" 88 exclaimed, as he addressed 89, "We're gonna be stinking rich!"

Jake growled, no matter what they were planning to do, he couldn't let them. He opened his mouth to spy fire at them, but before he got to do it, a far too familiar feeling of powerlessness struck him, as 89 held up a tuft of Sphinx hair.

Jake's legs became too weak to hold him up causing him to collapse, he didn't even have enough strength to lift his head from the ground.

Sphinx hair render dragons powerless, and it would normally force a dragon to turn back human, but Jake was confused to find that he wasn't changing. It probably had something to do with the Brockium, Jake would be unable to change until it wore off, whenever that was.

"Also we discovered that this old Huntsclan lair has all kinds of magical artifacts, like Sphinx hair." 89 said proudly.

"Yeah, so don't think you have any change of escaping, dragon." 88 sounded cocky, "But don't worry, as I said before, we're not just the new Huntsclan, we're the new and improved Huntsclan, we don't slay dragons anymore."

"Instead," 89 took over, "we have made a foolproof plan to make us rich. Check this out, we're going to expose dragons to the world, by making you change in front of everyone. However, that's not all, we're not just gonna expose you, we're going to convince every human that dragons are monstrous beast, that needs to be slain. That way we earn lots of money on exposing dragons, and we can sell dragon slaying equipment and information on dragons and other magical creatures."

Jake was stunned, he had never guessed that 88 and 89 would be capable of planning something like that.

"How are you gonna convince the humans that we're that dangerous?"

"Glad you asked," 88 said, "If the bare sight of you isn't enough, we'll just have to make you appear ferocious enough, and an easy way to do that is using an amnesia potion… You do know what happens to a dragon suffering from amnesia, right?"

Jake refused to say that he had no idea, so he just growled.

"You don't know?!" 88 exclaimed, "how can you not know? Even 89 knows!"

"Hey!" 89 huffed offended.

"When dragons suffer from amnesia, you turn into the mindless beasts that you are." 88 said coldly, "when you forget who you are, your instincts take over, and a dragon's instincts is to destroy and to kill."

Jake wanted to pounce at him and roar that he was lying, but the cage and the sphinx hair kept him from doing either, instead he just growled. He didn't believe him, 88 could just be lying, or maybe he was wrong. Jake had never before heard that dragons go crazy when suffering from amnesia.

88 had to be lying.

* * *

"HA! I won!" Danny cheered, as he reached the last street lamp of the street.

"No way! You totally cheated!" Randy objected, after he swung himself onto the street lamp.

"I didn't cheat!"

"Yes, you totally did!"

"No! Let's ask Jake."

"Fine… Um… where is he?" Randy asked, Danny and Randy looked around, but Jake were nowhere in sight.

"I don't see him," Danny answered confused.

"Maybe he flew away?" Randy suggested.

"Why would he do that?"

"I dunno, maybe some magical emergency."

Danny and Randy exchanged confused looks. That was when they heard a voice from further up the street, but the words was too muffled by distance to hear. As if on que, both took off towards the sound.

They realized that there was two people talking, and that the voices was coming from within a dark alleyway.

Randy and Danny placed themselves on the corner of the entrance of the alley to listen.

"… Of course it's going to work. We just have to find a phoenix feather somewhere in the lair, I'm sure the Huntsclan have one of those lying around."

"Phoenix feather? You don't need phoenix feather in amnesia potion!"

"Uh yeah, you do, it's one of the main ingredients."

"Only if you make it to humans, if it's to dragons, you'll need dragon scales…" The voice stopped midsentence, and the alley was left completely silent.

Randy and Danny looked at each other, why would the person stop talking?

Randy glanced around the corner and into the alley, but he was surprised to see it empty.

"What the juice?!" Randy exclaimed, before he went into the alley, "There's no one in here!"

"What?" Danny said confused, before he took a peak himself, "But… I heard them!"

"Maybe they were ghosts." Randy suggested.

"No way, my ghost sense would have warned me if they were. But one thing's for sure, they knew about magical creatures."

"Do you think they did something to Jake?" Randy asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we better go back to that electronics shop, maybe he's there."

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Sure, follow me."

Danny flew off, closely followed by Randy.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the shop. They met a few people on the way, but thanks to Danny's invisibility and Randy's ninja stealth, they weren't seen.

"Crud, the sign says it's closed." Danny said as they arrived at the doorstep.

"And?" Randy replied simply. Danny looked at Randy's mischievous face, quickly catching onto what he meant.

Danny put his hand on Randy's shoulder and made both of them intangible, before they stepped through the door.

The lights in the shop was turned off, but a dull light shone from the back off the shop, when they were inside, Randy took off his mask and Danny turned back human.

"Hallo! Anyone home?!" Danny called out.

"Who's there? Is it you Stan? I've told you a hundred times not to break in!" The wrinkled, grey dog, named Fu, from earlier stepped into the shop, "You're not Stan!"

"No, we're Jake's friends from before."

"Oh, so you're ready to go home or what?" Fu asked, as he sat down scratching his neck with his hind leg like a real dog.

"No, not exactly…" Randy said.

"Where's the kid?"

"Well, that's it we were kinda hoping he was here." Danny said.

"Why? What happened?"

"Um… he disappeared." Randy said. Fu dog looked confused.

"Let's talk in here." Fu dog said, before he went back into the other room.

"So, you're telling me that he just vanished?" He asked, as he took a seat on one of the tables.

"Well, we were having a race, when we realized he wasn't there anymore. After we realized, we heard voices coming from an alley. They mentioned something about an amnesia potion for dragons." Danny began.

"Yeah, then they suddenly disappeared." Randy agreed.

"Amnesia potion? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." Danny said.

"They also mentioned a Huntsclan lair." Randy remembered.

"Huntsclan!?" Fu exclaimed, "Uh, this is not good. The old man just left for the dragon council! He won't be back for days! Typical."

"Does that mean they took Jake?" Danny asked worriedly.

"No idea, but if he's not here and not with you two..."

"Can we help?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Sure, but you can't do much tonight. I'll need to make an antidote for the amnesia potion. If 88 and 89 really intend to use an amnesia potion on him, I don't wanna think about the consequences."

"88 and 89?"

"What consequences?" Randy and Danny asked simultaneously.

"Look kids," Fu dog said, as he was already gathering the ingredients he needed, "The Huntsclan was an organization, who slayed dragons, 88 and 89 are the only former members of the Huntsclan the rest was destroyed. And bad things happen to dragons who loses their memory." Fu dog was already pouring some glittering fairy dust into a cauldron, "When they forget who they are, instincts take over, they become ferocious and dangerous."

"How do we find him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know ye…" Fu Dog began, but was interrupted.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" a tiny, fat fairy suddenly appeared in a small puff of smoke. Danny and Randy stepped back and Fu fell off the chair in surprise.

"Gee, I've told you so many times not to do that!" Fu complained, as he jumped back onto the chair, "What's an emergency?"

"Turn on the news!" The fairy said horrified.

Fu dog cursed under his breath, as he fetched the remote to the small TV and turned on the news.

All of them stared confused at the TV, when it showed the newsreader laughing his ass off.

"And…" the newsreader interrupted himself, as he chuckled, "… they will be showing this dragon tomorrow in Central Park." He said, failing to hide his amusement, "So, if you're nearby and want a cheap laugh, come watch. And now to the weather."

Danny, Randy and Fu looked at each other with terror.

"They're going to reveal Jake!" Danny exclaimed as the first.

"Worse, if they needed an amnesia potion, they'll probably try to convince everyone that dragons are dangerous." Fu explained, as he continued making the anti-amnesia potion, "I gotta make this fast. You two get some sleep; we have to be ready tomorrow. You can sleep on the couches."

Randy and Danny went further into the back of the shop, where they found the two couches, they went to sleep immediately, since both were exhausted from the day.


	3. Problems keep up coming

**HI**

 **I'm sooooo sorry for the delay. I had a major writer's block and then I guess I kinda lost interest for the series for a while.**

 **Anyways I'm back now, has the rest of the story planned out and WILL update during next week. :3**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jake was bewildered. A long time had gone since 88 and 89 had used the Brockium on him, but he was still a dragon. Last time he had been in contact with Brockium, it's effect had only lasted a few minutes. This time however it seemed never to wear off.

Jake was actually unsure of how long he'd been in the cage. Long enough for him to become incredibly tired at least. He had fallen asleep and now he didn't know how long he had been sleeping. There were no windows or clocks anywhere to tell him what time it was, so he really didn't have any clue.

He suddenly heard footstep outside the door, he stood up, at least as much as he could in the small cage.

"What the… Why is he still a dragon?" 88 exclaimed, as he opened the door.

"What?!" 89 pushed him aside to see Jake. "Maybe we used an overdose of the Brockium."

"Or maybe he's trying to trick us." 88 said suspiciously, "Let's try the sphinx hair."

They walked into the room, 89 holding a tuft of sphinx hair.

Jake felt the usual feeling of powerlessness, when the sphinx hair got too close. He's body became too heavy to lift, so he fell to the ground. He whined like a wounded dog and tried in vain to crisp the sphinx hair with his fire. But he didn't transform.

"What are we gonna do?" 89 asked, "Now we can't prove that dragons masquerades as humans."

"Whatever, we can just prove that later. Right now let's just make sure people believe they're evil." 88 answered, he took the tuft of sphinx hair from 89 and bound it to Jake's cage, leaving him completely powerless and in pain.

"Do you have the amnesia potion?" 88 asked holding out his hand. 89 handed him a bottle containing some dark blue liquid. 88 opened the bottle and poured the content over Jake's head.

Jake felt the potion take effect immediately. Jakes felt a stinging pain in his head, as he wrenched and twisted his body in discomfort almost tying knots on his own snakelike body.

He tried to remember why the pain had begun, but came up with nothing. Where were he again? He tried looking around, but the pain made his vision blurry. Who was he? His brain hurt too much to remember anything… he heard a pained, howling roar, probably his own, but it was soon exchanged with a deafening ring in his ear.

Suddenly, it was all gone. The pain, the blurry vision, the ringing in his ears. It was all gone, including his memories.

He heard a sound to his left and without considering it, he tried to pounce at the source, only to find that he was still weighed down by the effect of the sphinx hair. That didn't stop him from trying though, he roared menacingly and thrashed around trying to break free. Another sound, this time from in front of him. He tried spying fire, but only succeeded in making a little smoke rise from his nostril.

Jake continued thrashing around, not caring about the damage he did to himself. He was no longer Jake. Just a mindless beast.

Fu calling their names awaked Randy and Danny the next day. They hurried up and into the back of the shop, where Fu was still stirring in the cauldron.

"We got a minor problem." Fu began, "I'm not done with the potions yet. The anti-amnesia potion was more complicated than I anticipated. You'll find some food in the fridge in that room." He pointed towards one of the doors with his paw, "I'll hurry up and get done with the potions."

"Haven't you slept?" Randy asked surprised.

"A bit while the potions was brewing."

When Randy and Danny came back after a quick breakfast, Fu dog was pouring the potions into weird, little glass globes.

"Ok, the yellow potion is a tricky one. It causes temporary unconsciousness and a short-term memory loss. Meaning they'll forget why they are there and hopefully just go home. You just throw these into the audience and make sure that everyone is hit, that way you can rescue Jake and get away without anyone seeing, ok?" Fu dog explained. Danny and Randy nodded, "Then there's the red one," he pointed at the red globes, "That's the amnesia antidote, if you hit Jake with one of these it'll cure him, but be careful though, I don't know what'll do to you two if you're hit." Fu dog ended the explanation and took a deep breath, "Now then, take these and get to Central Park fast."

Randy and Danny took the small glass globes, before they transformed and took the back door out of the shop.

They moved stealthily through the city without being spotted.

When they got to central park, 88 and 89 was already standing in front of a small crowd of people including a journalist and a camera operator.

Behind 88 and 89 was a some kind of square object hidden from the audience, due to the fabric covering it.

The object suddenly rattled and shook, as a muffled growl arose from it, silencing the audience.

"…And now with no further ado. Let us present to you the ferocious…" 88 put a hand on the fabric, getting ready to pull it off, "Dragon!" He was just about to remove the fabric, but an invisible force somehow prevented it.

Randy jumped in and threw a throwing star into the camera, making sure the dragon, the ninja and the ghost wasn't filmed.

The audience gasped as the ninja landed on top of what he assumed was the cage containing his friend.

Danny made himself visible, before he hit 88 with a ghost ray, sending him away from the cage, which rattled again.

"Are you okay in there?" Randy asked Jake through the fabric, he didn't receive an answer though.

"No, he's not and neither are you." 89 said, before pressing a button on a remote in his hand.

The top of the cage swung open and in a matter of seconds, the fabric practically exploded as a burst of fire erupted below it. It went up in flames. Randy, who had been sitting on top of the cage barely made it out of the way.

Jake burst out of the cage and flames with another muffled growl, due to a muzzle tightly fastened around his snout.

The audience screamed, as they all ran the opposite way.

"Danny! Jake definitely has amnesia! Go make sure all the audience forget, I'll try to cure Jake!"

Danny nodded and went after the audience.

Randy Jumped, landing on Jakes back, as he was about to fly away.

"Let's do this the easy way." Randy proposed, as he was already feeling a little nauseous from the height.

Jake snapped his head back to give Randy a deadly glare. Randy almost lost his balance, when he saw Jakes face. It was distorted with rage and his pupils was narrowed.

"Ok, we can do it the hard way instead if you insist." Randy said, as he jumped to dodge Jakes head, when he tried to head-butt Randy.

Randy took one of the anti-amnesia potions from his belt. He jumped as high as he could, so that he was high above Jake, before he threw the anti-amnesia potion at Jake.

Jake growled in anger, as the potion came flying towards him.

He suddenly gave a weird twist midair and hit the potion with his tail to send it flying back towards Randy.

Randy had no chance of dodging it, it happened so quickly. The glass globe shattered, as it hit his chest.

"You're a shoob, you know that right?" Randy said sarcastically, as he continued falling.

"Randy!" Danny grabbed Randy's hand, before he hit the ground, "Did you just get hit?" Danny asked worriedly, as he put Randy down on the ground.

"Maybe. Doesn't matter right now. We gotta hit Jake."

"You stay here." Danny said, as Randy was about to run after Jake.

"What? Why?"

"We don't know what that potion did to you. Just stay here!" Danny said, before flying off.

Randy crossed his arms annoyed. Why did he get to decide that?

Randy did to be honest feel a bit weird. He had this annoying feeling that he had forgotten something important.

Danny had already missed twice, but the third time, he managed to hit the rampaging dragon. Jakes roar of anger was muffled due to the muzzle, as he began to descend to the ground.

Danny followed him, as Jake landed, but still kept his distance. The dragon kept shaking his head, as if a fly was bothering him.

"Jake?" Danny asked carefully.

"Danny?" Jake said in a muffled voice, "Why am I wearing a muzzle?" He asked disorientated.

Danny sighed in relieve, as he stepped closer.

"Long story. Don't you remember anything?"

Jake just shook his head.

Danny sighed, before he took a hold of the muzzle and made it intangible in order to get it off Jake.

"Thanks man," Jake said gratefully.

"Let's pick up Randy and get to your grandfathers shop ASAP." Danny said, as he mounted Jakes back and made both of them invisible.

Jake took off, he spotted Randy on the ground still in his ninja suit, he held his head with his hands, looking like someone with a severe headache, they landed next to him.

"Randy." Danny said.

"Who said that?" Randy spun around, trying to find the source.

"Who do you think it is? It's me."

"Who's me? Am I hearing voices?"

"It's not funny, Randy. Come on. Get on." Danny sighed, before hauling Randy up onto Jakes back.

"What the!" Randy exclaimed, as he began thrashing his arms around, trying to get out of Danny's invisible hold.

"What're you doing, Randy?!" Danny asked annoyed, "we need to get back to that shop."

Suddenly without warning, Randy fainted.

"Um… What just happened?" Danny asked utterly confused.

"No idea, but I'm starving," Jake shrugged, before he took off in the direction of his grandfather's shop with Danny and an unconscious Randy on his back.

Jake landed on the street, before walking into the alley in which the shops backdoor was placed.

Danny jumped off Jake's back, making him visible in the process, and then he hauled Randy off his back as well.

Danny knocked the door.

"Who's there?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"It's us," Danny answered, recognizing Fu's voice.

The door opened.

"What happened to him?" Fu dog asked confused, as he saw Randy.

"No idea," Danny said matter of factly.

Fu dog looked confused, but forgot it again, when he saw Jake, who's head hung so low, it almost touched the ground.

"Jake!"e hugged the tired dragon's head, "I was getting worried. Just think what the old man would do if I let you disappear."

"Do we have any food?" Jake just asked.

"I think so. Anyways you gotta tell me what happened! Let's get inside." He said, as he disappeared into the room.

Danny dragged Randy inside, closely followed by Jake, who was hardly ably to squeeze himself through the door, he had to lay his wings flat against his side, before he succeeded.

Fu dog was looking at Jake in a weird way, while he closed the door with his tail.

"Uh, kid, why don't you just detransform?"

Jake sighed, before tiredly announcing: "I'll just grab some food," and walked in the direction of the fridge.

Fu dog turned his confused look to Danny instead. Danny put Randy on the sofa, took off his mask and put it in his own pocket, before he saw Fu's look.

"Long story," Danny just sighed

"I've got plenty of time."

Danny only quickly explained, what had happened to Randy and Jake, while they heard Jake ravage the fridge.

When Danny had finished Fu dog looked thoughtful.

"So Jake can't turn human and Randy was hit by the anti-amnesia potion and was acting weird before he fainted. This is bad. I told you not to get hit by the potion, it could be dangerous." Fu dog growled, while looking for something on a shelf.

He finally found it, a small black bottle.

"I'm gonna wake him up, but be prepared that something might have happened to him," Fu dog warned, as he took off the lid of the bottle and placed it right under Randy's nose.

Randy sat up with a fit of coughing, "What's going on?" he said between the coughs.

"How are you feeling Randy?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Randy asked confused, as he massaged his forehead again.

Danny immediately turned his attention back to Fu dog, "He has amnesia!? How's that possible? I mean he was hit by an ANTI-amnesia potion for god's sake."

"For dragons," Fu dog added, ignoring Randy's dumbfounded look at the talking dog.

"Why is this dog talking?" Randy asked nervously.

Danny ignored him as well.

"Can't you make an anti-amnesia potion for humans then?"

"If it was a normal amnesia, then yes, but this one has been caused by magic, the only way to lift it is with time and reminders of his life." Fu dog explained.

"What do we do then?" Jake asked, as he returned from his binge eating.

Randy yelped, before he jumped behind the sofa at the sight of the dragon.

"What the hell is going on?!" He exclaimed.

Danny and Jake exchanged looks, Randy hadn't used his usual weird lingo, something was definitely wrong.

"You could just take him to Norrisville and let his friends and family take care of it." Fu dog suggested.

"No way, Fu," Jake said, "It's kinda my fault,"

"What about we remind him of how it is to be the ninja? Like go flying and teach him his ninja moves again." Danny suggested.

"Sure, but how? I mean, I don't know when or if I'll turn back to normal again. I can't just go outside."

"Oh, I know! We can go camping!" Danny exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Camping?" Jake asked confused, "Why?"

"Just hear me out. We can go camping in the mountains or in a big forest or something, somewhere where there isn't any humans."

"I guess…"

"You're all crazy! I don't get what's going on, but I'm pretty sure I've gone mad too. I must be hallucinating or something. I mean… a dragon?" Randy laughed nervously and did indeed sound a little crazy.

Danny sighed, "I vote camping, Randy really need our help at the moment and you can't help him if you're stuck in here."

Jake just nodded in agreement.

"And I guess I better explain things to you Randy," Danny began explaining everything to Randy, as in everything.

He explained that he was a ninja, he himself was a ghost (Which Randy had to see to believe it), that Jake could shapeshift between dragon and human, but he was stuck in dragon form at the moment.

He explained about Jake's disappearance and his reappearance as a raging amnesia-struck dragon, and about how they had cured the amnesia.

Ultimately, he explained how Randy ended up getting amnesia instead of Jake.

Randy, of course, didn't look convinced.

"And I'm just supposed to believe this?" he asked annoyed.

"We're gonna try to make you remember again." Danny said, "And to do that we have to go somewhere with no people."

"Do you really think I'm going to go into the woods with two strangers, one of which is a fricking DRAGON?!" Randy exclaimed, "I'm not that stupid."

It ended up taking several hours to convince Randy to go with them.

Jake made Fu dog make a portal to the Blue Ridge Mountains not too far away from New York, so they could get back if need be.


	4. to the mountains

****Another chapter :3****

 ** **Please review to tell me what you think :D****

 ** **Enjoy!****

The trio flew above the forest on the mountainside searching for a perfect place to make camp. They had just passed a town, so they figured it'd be a good idea to make camp near it, so they could buy food and supplies.

"How about there?" Danny asked pointing at a small clearing.

"Fine, fine, just land already!" Randy complained, still clinging on to Jake for dear life.

Randy jumped of off Jake's back just as soon as they landed.

In the middle of the clearing, there was a few rocks, perfect for sitting on.

Randy took the tent Jake had been carrying.

"Um… guys, I don't think I'm good at tents," Randy said confused, as he unfolded the tent.

"Here let me," Danny sighed.

"I'll collect some wood or something," Jake said.

"What about me? What should I do?" Randy asked.

"Go with Jake and collect firewood."

Jake and Randy went into the forest, while Danny stayed and put up the tent.

"Is this ok?" Randy picked up a bundle of sticks.

"I don't think they're dry enough… The ones over here are better." Randy began picking up the driest of the sticks.

"I suppose you're not used to camping, huh?" Jake asked, not that he was an expert, but he did have a bit of experience thanks to his father.

"I dunno, guess not."

"I'm not exactly the biggest fan of camping, but when you live in New York City it's actually nice to be in a forest for a change."

"I agree, even though I don't remember where I live, the forest is nice." Randy stopped collecting wood, "don't you think this is enough?"

"Sure," they began heading back, "so you don't remember anything about you're town? Norrisville?"

"Nope, although… The name does ring a bell."

"Really? So you do remember something."

"No, not really. It's more like a feeling."

"Do you remember anyone?"

"Nope, not at all." Randy replied thoughtfully, just as they arrived in the clearing.

Danny had put up the tent and was putting the bags into it, when they came. Randy dropped the wood in a pile next to the rocks.

"What about food?" Danny asked.

"You guys probably gotta go to the town and get some." Jake said.

"Aren't you coming too?" Danny asked.

"Sure! Nobody will notice it if a dragon comes into town to do a bit of grocery shopping." Jake answered sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Danny said annoyed, "I mean flying with us some of the way."

"Flying?" Randy cut in nervously.

"Yeah, we're not going to walk to town." Danny said.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"Because it's far."

"It probably isn't that far." Randy argued.

"Well, we don't know that."

"I'm not going flying again."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it,"

"Are you afraid of height or something?" Danny asked.

"No." Randy said uncertainly and pretty inconvincibly.

"Are you sure?" Danny teased.

"Yes, now come on. Let's go to the town." Randy said, before going towards the woods.

"It's the other way."

"I knew that," Randy muttered, before turning around and going the other direction.

"I'm staying here, I don't wanna risk getting spotted." Jake said.

"Fine, I don't think the town is that far, so we won't be gone long."

"See ya," Jake said, as they disappeared behind the trees.

A few hours went by, but Danny and Randy still weren't there. Jake was bored and decided to fly for half an hour or so. When he returned, they still weren't there.

"Aw man, where are they?" Jake complained, he had grown hungry.

The sky turned darker until the moon were high enough for Jake to see over the treetops.

He was just wondering whether he should go and look for them or not, when they came back.

"Yo, what took you so long?" He asked.

Danny grumpily put down a bag next to the tent.

"It was a bit further to the town, than we expected." Randy explained.

"Yeah, and someone," he looked annoyed at Randy, "refused to fly the rest of the way."

Randy looked at the ground.

Clearly sensing the tense atmosphere, Jake quickly changed the subject.

"So what did you buy?"

Randy who was grateful for the change, happily replied, "We bought ingredients to a stew."

"Stew? Can any of you guys cook?" Jake asked skeptically.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Danny asked, while he arranged the firewood and began to light it with a lighter and a piece of papir.

"As long as you know what you're doing," Jake said, "and let's agree that I'm in charge of the fire." Jake signaled Danny to get out of the way, before he spew fire on the wood, lighting it instantly.

Danny and Randy began preparing the food, while Jake watched, he wouldn't be of much help afterall. Jake decided to go for a flight to keep a watch for predators like bears or wolves, that might have been attracted to the smell of food.

When Jake came back, after making sure there were no predators, the stew was on the fire and Danny and Randy was talking.

"Yo, What's up?" Jake asked, as he landed next to them.

"I'm trying to get Randy to remember something, but it doesn't really help."

"We could try doing some ninja stuff or something." Jake suggested, as he sat down.

"Maybe, but it's probably better to do it tomorrow." Danny said, as he checked the stew, "I think it's done now."

Randy fetched three bowls and poured stew in them. Jake had trouble finding a comfortable way to eat the stew, he couldn't really use a spoon like Danny and Randy, and he found it somewhat degrading to drink it like a dog or cat would. He decided just to drink of the bowl as he would a glass. He picked it up with difficulty and just poured the content into his mouth.

"Maybe Randy should do the cooking tomorrow." Jake mocked, as he tasted the stew, it was nowhere near tasty, but it was edible.

Randy snickered, but Danny only huffed offended.

"Well, it isn't my fault that you two are not able to cook."

"Randy's able to cook," Jake argued.

"He has amnesia, and… no offence… he doesn't seem like the kind of guy, who cooks a lot."

"None taken, I'm pretty sure you're right about that, besides it's not that bad." Randy commented.

Jake quickly sunk the rest of his stew, while Danny and Randy was still waiting for theirs to cool of a bit.

"Can I have seconds?" Jake asked.

"I thought you didn't like it." Danny said annoyed.

"I don't… kinda… I guess I'm just hungry."

Danny refilled Jakes bowl, which was empty again within the minute.

Jake was surprised to find that he was still hungry. He had never been in his dragon form for this long, apparently, it affected his appetite.

"Do you guys want more?" Jake asked, as he looked at their almost-full bowl, they didn't seem to want to eat the rest.

"I" Randy began, quickly glancing at Danny, "don't want more."

"I gotta admit. This stuff is gross." Danny sighed, as he stirred his stew.

"So… I can get the rest?" Jake asked, looking at the pot on the fireplace.

"I don't mind." Randy said.

"Sure, go ahead." Danny agreed.

Not bothering with the bowl, Jake just stuck his head into the pot and ate/drank all of the stew. He finished it quickly and licked it clean. When he sat up again, Danny and Randy was staring at him with frowns on their faces.

Jake grinned.

"What? Never seen a dragon eat?" He asked smiling.

"I didn't realize you were that hungry." Danny just said, taking another sip of his stew.

"Honestly I didn't know either. I've never been in my dragon form for this long, so I don't know how it'll affect me." Jake said.

Silence reigned for a few moments, while you could hear the sounds of the nocturnal animals in the forest.

Danny and Randy had put on their jackets, since it had grown colder during the evening, but that didn't bother Jake though, his scales were too thick to allow him to get too cold or too hot for that matter.

Randy broke the silence.

"Where does your parents think you are right now?" Randy asked both Danny and Jake.

"Well, I told my parents the truth. They know my secret, so there was no reason to hide anything from them." Jake said.

"Wow, you're lucky," Danny commented, "My parents obviously doesn't know, but my sister does. She and my friends, Sam and Tucker, are gonna cover for me."

"Do you really think it would be that bad, if you told your parents?" Jake asked him.

"Uh… yes! They are ghost hunters. I don't think they would be too thrilled to find out that their son is half ghost."

"I guess not," Jake agreed, feeling an urge to end the conversation, "You guys bought marshmallows, right?"

Danny and Randy, who had almost finished their stews, nodded.

Jake fetched the bag of marshmallows and opened it. He took a marshmallow and put it on the tip of his tail, sticking it into the fire.

"I'm fireproof," He explained grinning at Danny and Randy's faces.

The ghost and the ninja finished their stews, went into the edge of the forest and took a stick each to roast their marshmallows. They went to wash the bowls and the pot in a nearby stream after Danny had pointed out how unhygienic that was. The trio chatted until late in the night, when Randy finally yawned and said he was going to bed.

"Good idea," Danny agreed, yawning too.

"Wait, I just realized, where are you gonna sleep Jake?" Randy asked.

"Isn't the tent big enough?" Jake asked confused. Randy looked from the small tent to the big dragon and back again.

"I'm just kidding," Jake grinned, "I'm gonna sleep right here." He stood up, walking around in a small circle to soften the ground a bit, before he curled up (much like a dog or cat would).

"Outside? But it's freezing!" Randy exclaimed.

"Where else? Besides it's fine, I don't really feel the cold. I have thick scales."

"There isn't really any alternative," said Danny, who hadn't said anything in a while.

Randy agreed, before he and Danny went inside the tent.

Jake, who had been tired the entire evening, fell asleep instantly. Apparently, his dragon form needed a fair bit of sleep as well.


	5. Ninja training

**Hi again**

 **I'm so so so so sorry!**

 **I have been struggling with personal issues and kinda (temporarily!) lost interest for the secret trio – sorry 'bout that – but now I'm back.**

 **I apologize to anyone, who might have been waiting for an update for this long.**

 **Anyways, don't worry I have the rest of the story planned out and there will be this and one more chapter, which I have almost finished already. :D**

 **Anyways sorry again and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Jake woke up, when Danny and Randy came out of the tent chatting with each other.

"Morning," he muttered, while his eyes were still closed.

"Oh morning, we didn't wake you up, did we?" Randy asked apologetic.

"No no, it's fine, I've been up for hours," He lied while yawning.

"We were going to get some breakfast if you were up." Danny said.

"Great, I'm starving." Jake said, finally opening his eyes and lifting his head from the ground, "what's for breakfast?"

"We brought some sausages to roast on the fire, some buns and juice." Danny said, as he found the food in the shopping bag, while Randy arranged the remaining firewood and let Jake light it.

Jake drank the juice from a bowl, the same way he had eaten his stew the night before and roasted some sausages on his tail. Again, he ate a fair deal more than Randy and Danny.

When they had eaten, Randy went to the nearby stream to wash the cups.

"How do you suppose we get rid of his amnesia?" Danny asked after he left.

"I guess we could just give him the suit and see what happens." Jake suggested.

"Yeah, but will that give him back his memories?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"We need some kind of plan if it doesn't work." Danny said thoughtfully, "Somehow remind him…" Danny wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something." Jake said seriously. "Honestly," Jake said now with a joking grin, "I'm more worried about myself. I don't wanna be stuck a dragon forever."

"I'm sure you won't." Danny argued, taking his joke seriously (how could he not).

"Maybe, the wait is just bugging me." Jake admitted, just as Randy returned, "Now, we're gonna get back your memories!" Jake said enthusiastically.

"I'll get the mask!" Danny said excitedly as well.

Danny handed Randy the mask, who took it nervously. Both Jake and Danny was anxious to see if it would make him remember anything.

Randy looked at the mask for a bit, before pulling it over his head. In an instant, the rest of the suit appeared as it had always done. Randy's eyes became wide, as he looked at his hands in amazement.

"Remember anything?" Danny asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Nope, but this is so cool!" Randy exclaimed, "I feel like I can do anything!"

"Try a somersault." Jake suggested.

"A what!? I can't."

"How do you know that?" Jake asked with a grin.

Randy thought about it, before he agreed with a sigh.

He jumped, spun around in the air and landed perfectly again. He had a look of sheer surprise on his face.

"I did it!" He exclaimed, "I really did it!"

"As far as I understood, when you explained it to us. The suit grands you a series of abilities and the tools to be a ninja." Danny explained.

"So… I'm just a normal person without the suit?" He concluded eyes somewhat downcast.

"To be honest I don't know. There might be a reason you were chosen though." Danny shrugged. "But let's focus on the main problem now."

Randy nodded.

"Let's try some swordfight." Jake suggested.

"Swordfight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I think your sword is in the suit."

Randy looked confused, as he felt around on his suit for a hidden pocket or something.

"Where?" He frowned.

"Here," Danny grinned, as he reached over and grabbed a grip of a sword, sticking out from the suit behind Randy's right shoulder.

Danny held the sword high, as he took a heroic stance with his head held high.

"I am the mighty sir Phantom!" Danny declared in a deep voice, "Prepared to be slain dragon." Danny turned to Jake, pointed the sword at Jake and waved him forwards with his vacant hand.

"Oh, a dragon slayer, huh?" Jake snorted, as he began circling Danny.

"Guys, I thought you said it would be a swordfight," Randy sighed, as he stepped in between them, ignoring their protests about being stopped before their fight.

Randy held out his hand and Danny handed him the ninja sword with a shrug.

"Just having some fun, plus you never let me touch the sword before, not much has changed about that, huh?" Danny grinned.

Randy inspected the sword in his hand, it was light and thin, yet he felt like it wasn't that easy to break.

"You can fight against me." Danny suggested, finding a stick, roughly the same length as the sword.

"No way!" Randy said, showing the palm of his hands, "I could cut you on accident."

To Randy's surprise Danny started laughing.

"Even you will have troubles cutting a ghost." Danny said, as the white rings appeared around him, turning him into his ghost self.

Randy and Danny practiced, at first Danny was the best, since Randy had trouble holding the sword correctly, but as they went on, Randy seemed to catch up on how to handle the sword and he ended up winning a few times. Of course, his skills weren't even close to what they were before he lost his memories. Back then, Danny probably wouldn't be able to get a single hit in on Randy.

They continued for a few hours, before moving on to some agility training, hoping anything could jog his memory. They had a short break to get some lunch, and continued right afterward.

Nothing seemed to work, sure Randy relearned some of his moves, but that didn't help him get rid of the amnesia.

"Maybe we need to do something more drastic." Jake said after another hour of agility training.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Like flying." Jake smirked.

"No way!" Randy exclaimed taking a step back, "I hate flying."

"Exactly, maybe it will jog your memory." Jake said.

"But…"

"Great! We had to go to the town anyway to get some dinner." Danny agreed enthusiastically, ignoring Randy.

"Hold on!" Randy exclaimed, "I have not agreed to this!"

"You want your memories back, right?" Jake asked.

"Of course! But…"

"Then you're gonna have to do this."

Randy scowled at Jake and Danny with an annoyed expression.

"Let's go now, before the stores closes." Said Danny.

Jake gestured to his back, and Randy slowly got on.

"I swear, if you drop me or something you're gonna pay." Randy said nervously, grabbing the spike nearest to him. Jake grinned amused.

"I promise I won't drop you then."

Jake lowered himself a bit, before he shot into the air. Earning a yelp from Randy, who leaned forward and clung to Jakes back for dear life.

Danny followed them into the air. It wasn't dark yet, but it was a pretty cloudy day, so Jake was confident that the clouds would keep them hidden from any potential wood hikers or townsfolks. They flew in silence for a bit, Jake could feel that Randy was still clinging on as if his life depended on it.

Actually, as Jake took a closer look at the sky around them he became somewhat nervous. Among other things his grandpa had taught him pretty much everything there is to know about storms, and judging by the clouds and wind a big storm was on its way.

"Have we jogged any memories yet?" Danny called over the howling wind.

"NO!" Randy snapped not in the mood to talk.

"It might help if you open your eyes, Randy." Danny laughed.

Randy opened his eyes hesitatingly, but closed them again quickly.

"I'm fine. It's fine. I'll just wait until we land."

Jake and Danny shared a mischievous look, as both of them sped up.

"What are you doing?!" Randy yelled, as he opened his eyes to orientate himself, "SERIOUSLY GUYS! This doesn't work! Now slow down and land already!"

They didn't slow down, they just increased the speed again instead.

"We're almost there." Jake answered, "Just another minute."

"Ugh!" They heard Randy complain, but couldn't hear his words over the wind.

After a short while, the town appeared in the horizon, since Jake couldn't get too close to the town, they began to descent.

Randy jumped off, before Jakes claws even touched the ground.

"You guys are the worst! How the heck was that gonna help me remember anything?" Randy exclaimed angrily.

Both Danny and Jake deflated somewhat, when Randy didn't use his usual lingo. It was almost weird hearing him say 'what the heck' instead of 'what the juice', but apart from that they ignored his question.

"You better hurry back here, I fear a storm is on its way." Jake said, finally airing his thoughts.

"Really?" Danny looked up at the sky again. Clearly, he hadn't noticed anything, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, just hurry a bit,"

Danny nodded while he de-transformed.

"Come on Randy," He said, as he pulled the grumpy and offended ninja –with folded arms- with him, "You better remove your suit."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Randy answered grumpily.

"So how was the flight?" Jake heard Danny ask teasingly.

"Shut up." Randy answered annoyance filling his voice.

Danny continued to tease Randy until they were out of Jake's earshot.

Jake sighed, as he made himself comfortable on the forest floor. The weather changed drastically in an incredibly short amount of time. The treetops above him had begun to bend a little in the wind and a few drops on his snout told him it was raining.

After almost two hours, they returned both holding a bag of supplies.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked annoyed, but didn't give them time to answer, "Anyways, we better get back to the camp quickly. Come on." Jake said, as he waited for Randy to get on. Randy however hesitated.

"Come on." Jake repeated, "It has gotten too stormy for me to fly high, so we'll keep low. We are also going to have the wind against us, so if we don't fly now, the wind will become too strong.

Randy took on his mask, before he reluctantly got onto Jakes back.

"Let's hurry," Danny said, looking at the sky in concern.

They took off. The wind was stronger than Jake had anticipated, so he and Danny struggled to make process. It was especially hard for Jake, since he had such a big wingspan.

They had hardly even taken off, when a particularly strong gust of wind sent Jake tumbling through the air.

Randy called out in shock, when he was torn of off Jakes back. Danny reacted at once: he dove after him quickly and caught Randy by the wrist before he could fall too far, their bag of supplies weren't that lucky though. He brought him back up to Jake, who had righted himself in the meantime.

Randy once again clung to his neck, this time he tied his scarf around one of Jakes spikes to avoid falling off again.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Jake had to yell over the howling wind in order for Randy to hear him.

"YEAH, I THINK SO!" Randy answered just as loudly, "THANKS DANNY!"

Jake scolded himself mentally. He should have been flying lower, the wind was stronger the higher you were. He beckoned Danny to follow him, before he descended somewhat.

From then on, they only flew right above the treetops, sometimes a branch would touch Jakes leg, reminding him to fly a bit higher.

After a while of fighting the wind, a stronger gust caught Jake again, shortly causing him to waver.

"WOAH, WATCH OUT!" Danny yelled over the wind, just as another gust caught him as well, throwing him a bit backwards.

"I COULD SAY THE SAME!" Jake grinned, despite the situation.

As they went on, the rain intensified and loud thunderclaps could be heard in the distance.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they arrived at the campsite. Jake and Danny was panting from the effort. Danny turned back human almost immediately after they landed, mumbling something about being out of energy.

The tent was shaking heavily, but apart from that, it looked like it was going to hold up.

"Get inside," Jake told them, as he pushed them both towards the tent with his snout. Both of them seemed hesitant though.

"What about you?" Danny asked.

"I've already told you," Jake sighed, "I have thick scales, the cold doesn't bother me."

"Are you su…" Randy began.

"Yes! Now go inside." Jake pushed them again.

They went inside and zipped the entrance, and Jake laid down just outside the tent, He placed himself on top of the pegs holding the tent, to make sure they didn't get loose.

He heard Danny and Randy talking a bit, but he wasn't really paying attention, at least not before Danny's voice rose in annoyance.

"That damn book, can't you turn it off or something?" Jake was truly confused by that sentence, why are he talking about turning off a book?

"I didn't even know we had a book with us!" Randy argued, just as Jake unzipped the entrance, by sticking his head into the tent, causing Danny and Randy to flinch in surprise. It was a three-person tent, but Jake's head did make the limited space a bit cramped.

"What are you talking about?" Jake said, laughing at their startled faces, "sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." Danny huffed, "I was surprised, there's a difference." Jake just smirked.

"And I was talking about Randy's book." Danny answered nodding towards the Nomicon. The book was flashing with red lights.

"Weird," Jake commented.

"Sure and annoying." Danny said, as he covered the book with a blanket.

Jake noticed that Danny and Randy was now wearing dry clothes and for a moment he felt a bit jealous, sure the cold didn't bother him, but being cold and wet in the middle of a storm wasn't exactly pleasant.

"So," Jake began, wanting to get his mind off the storm, "you don't remember the Nomicon, Randy?"

"No, not really," he answered thoughtfully, "So it is mine?"

"Yeah, it's some old book you were weirdly fond of." Danny remarked indifferently.

"I was?" Randy seemed lost in thoughts, while he stared at where the book was.

"Anyway, we didn't have much luck returning your memory today, but I'm sure we'll get there tomorrow." Danny said, changing the topic.

"As long as it doesn't involve flying." Randy said.

"You never know." Danny shrugged. Randy just scowled.

"I'm hungry," Jake suddenly announced, "What did you guys buy?"

"Two seconds." Danny dove into the bag next to him, "ugh, typical, the dinner was in the bag that Randy dropped," he sighed, "not that I'm blaming you or anything." He quickly added.

"What's in that then?"

"The breakfast and some marshmallows." Danny answered, while he looked in it.

"Well, it isn't really a good weather to roast sausages or marshmallows in anyway and we brought breakfast so it would last for two day, right?" Randy said.

"I guess it's fine then, we can go to the town again tomorrow, it's not like we're too busy." Danny shrugged.

Danny took the breakfast from the bag, he handed Randy a packet of sausages and began opening a packet of buns himself.

They spend the night talking and eating, neither of them minded the storm, not even Jake, who was practically lying outside except for his head.

After a while, they decided to sleep. Jake left his head in the tent, at least this way his head would remain dry.


	6. Memories

**So, here we have the final chapter. Sorry for the long wait, not just for this chapter. I've been very busy and forgot about the trio for a while, but I'm happy I was able to finish this.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this story, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Please enjoy the final chapter :D**

* * *

The next day Jake was awakened by coughs and voices calling his name. He opened his eyes groggily to see what was going on at once his eyes flew up. He still had his head in the tent, the air in it was thick with smoke. At first, he began looking for a fire, before he realized that the smoke came from himself.

He quickly pulled his head out of the tent, looking at his smoking nostrils in surprise.

A few seconds later Danny and Randy came out coughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Jake exclaimed, babbling on with apologies and incoherent explanations, while he jumped around, looking from Danny to Randy and back again.

"I didn't know you smoked," Danny coughed, trying to be funny.

"Bad joke, mate." Randy grinned.

"I'm sorry." Jake continued.

"Easy Jake, it's ok." Danny assured, "we get it."

"What happened?" Randy asked confused.

"Well… you see… I totally forgot, but when dragons gets cold, we heat up our bodies to withstand it. And well… I've never actually tried it myself, I've never been in dragon form for long enough, but the extra heat comes from the same place as the fire we can spew comes from… so it creates smoke. And I totally forgot I'm so sorry." Jake explained, while smoke welled out of his nostrils and a bit from his mouth.

"Cool," Randy commented simply.

"No, it was a bad idea to put my head in the tent, a very bad idea,"

"Stop already!" Danny suddenly said, "It's fine, really. Right Randy?" Randy nodded, "Look you said you hadn't tried it yourself, so it's not so weird you didn't think about it. Besides nothing happened, no need to make a big deal out of it." He ended on a stern note, not leaving any room for arguments. Jake nodded reluctantly still thinking it could have gone wrong.

"Now, who's up for breakfast?" Danny asked.

Danny and Randy opened the entrance to the tent entirely, allowing the smoke to get out, before they fetched what they hadn't eaten the evening before.

They ate mostly in silence and when they were done, they decided to do some more training with Randy.

* * *

"It's not gonna work," Randy said put out sometime around noon, Danny had flown to the town to get lunch and dinner, while Randy and Jake kept training. Now they were all three sitting around a fire eating lunch or in Jake's case emptying entire packets of sausages.

"Sure it is, at some point. Fu dog told us it could take some time though." Jake reasoned, while ripping open his third sausage packet with his claws.

"but how much time? It's frustrating not knowing anything about myself. Except for what you've told me."

"I don't know." Jake sighed, "Well, if you haven't noticed, you're not the only one with problems." Jake smirked looking down at himself.

Randy didn't reply, he just stared straight ahead with his head in the clouds.

"Maybe we should try flying again." Danny suggested with a wary look at Randy, knowing he wouldn't like the idea.

"We already know that flying doesn't help." Randy pointed out.

"Well, we only flew straight and your eyes were closed most of the time, so maybe…"

"Fine," Randy said.

"Wh…what?" Danny and Jake stared at him, yesterday he even refused to talk about flying, now he seemed like it was nothing.

"If it may help me regain my memories I guess we can try." He shrugged.

"Great!" Danny exclaimed, "Are we going now?"

"Sure," Jake agreed. Randy just nodded nervously.

This time Randy took on his mask and tied his scarf around Jakes neck and chest before they took off.

When they were in the air Randy did his best to appear brave, although Jake didn't miss his slightly clenched teeth or the fact that he was clinging to his neck, whenever Jake wasn't just flying straight.

"Hold on Randy, we're gonna do some loops, and please do tell if you feel nauseous, I'd rather not have you puke on me." Jake and Danny laughed.

Jake and Danny began speeding forwards, before he did the first loop, then the second and the third. Randy was clinging on, but to his credit, he didn't say a sound, except a few yelps, when they were upside down.

"How's it going back there?" Jake grinned.

"Just fine," Randy said, actually sounding somewhat relaxed, "I thought you were fast," he added teasingly.

Jake glanced back at him a bit dumbfounded, before a smirk overtook his features.

"You want speed? I'll give you speed." Jake smirk grew wider, just before he sped up.

"Hey!" Danny protested, as he tried to keep up, but even he couldn't fly that fast.

To Jakes surprise Randy cheered from his back, he was clinging tightly to his neck and he felt scarf around his chest tighten a bit.

Jake used the speed to gain height, as quick as a projectile, Jake shot into the sky. He only had to tilt his wings slightly in order for him to make extreme turns and twist high up in the sky. When he had used up a lot of his energy, he stilled to a hover.

He looked at his back.

"Was that fast enough?" He grinned, looking at Randy's disorientated face and wind-swept hair-do.

"Why haven't we done this before?!" Randy exclaimed, putting his hands into the air, "that was awesome!"

Jake laughed and looked down at the ground far below them. He hadn't even realized they had flown that high.

"So you're not scared of heights anymore?" Jake asked amused.

"I was never scared of heights." Randy claimed.

"Sure… Let's get back to Danny." Jake said, he pointed his snout towards the ground and tucked his wings flat to his sides, causing them to plummet towards the ground.

This time Randy yelled, as he once again clung tightly to Jakes neck.

Jake spread his wings, turning the dive into a pleasant drift.

Danny rushed towards them with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know you could go that fast, Jake!" He complimented.

Jake smiled happy for the compliment. He had had many, many, MANY hours of speed training with his grandpa.

"So… did it work?" Danny asked and looked hopefully at Randy, who just shook his head.

"Too bad." Danny sighed, "Maybe we should do some more training?"

"Yeah, but let's fly for a bit longer first." Jake suggested.

Danny and Randy agreed and they flew off, heading away from the campsite.

They continued flying in a decent speed for a while.

"Bet you can't hit that rock over there," Randy challenged Danny, pointing at a big rock peeking out between the trees below.

Danny snorted cockily, "Oh yeah? Just look,"

Danny lifted his right hand and pointed his palm towards the rock, before shooting a ghost-ray. He hit it leaving a scorch mark.

"Ok, but I bet you can't hit it Jake," Randy said.

Jake smirked, before he spew a fireball towards the rock, he hit it and left a far bigger scorch mark.

"You were saying?" Jake grinned, as he looked back at Randy.

"I bet you can't hit it then." Danny retorted.

"I don't have a ghost-ray and I can't spew fire." Randy brushed him off.

"But you have your throwing stars," Danny said.

"That's not the same."

"Sure it is,"

Jake's smirk disappeared, as a weird, but somehow familiar, feeling began to spread in him. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he realized what it meant.

"Um guys…" Jake began, but he was interrupted, when his tail and wings suddenly were engulfed with flames in the middle of a stroke of the wing.

"Aw man," Jake said, before the flames made his wings, tail, scales and so on disappear, leaving Jake completely human. Randy and Jake plummeted towards the ground both with shocked yells.

Danny dove after them as fast as he could, grabbing both of them around the wrists and slowly descending to the forest.

"What happened?!" Danny exclaimed panting a bit.

"I'm human again!" Jake said happily, yet still a bit shaken.

"Great and it just had to be while we were flying," Randy complained.

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault," Jake said, "isn't it awesome though?!" he exclaimed happily, as he stared at his hands while he opened and closed them.

"Yeah, awesome," Danny said indifferently, Randy elbowed him with a scowl, "I mean, it's great!" he said a bit more enthusiastic.

"What now?" Randy asked.

"Let's get back to the tent," Danny suggested, "You can change back to a dragon, right?" he asked directed to Jake, who still was fascinated by his hands.

"What? Oh, actually… I was thinking we could walk back." Jake responded.

"What!? Why? It would take forever to walk back!" Danny exclaimed.

"It's just that I have been in dragon form for far too long, I'd rather just walk for a bit." Jake shrugged.

"But…"

"I agree with Jake," Randy commented.

"Are you serious?" Danny groaned annoyed.

"You can just fly back to camp if you want to." Jake informed, as he began to walk closely followed by Randy, "we'll see you there then."

Danny hesitated, before he floated after them.

"You guys are stupid, you know that?" He pouted.

They walked on, or in Danny's case floated, while Danny and Jake, once again, explained how the three of them had met, Randy listened carefully hoping something they said would ring a bell, but it didn't. The story they told was as foreign to him, as his ninja suit was.

The sky already began to darken somewhat as they walked, making the forest seem very dark, but the trio didn't even realize it, as they just continued talking.

When they finally reached camp after a couple of hours, Jake started a campfire with a small fire blast and then they began to make dinner.

They ate their dinner, roasted some marshmallows and just talked for a bit, before going to bed.

"Seriously! That book is broken!" Danny exclaimed, as they went inside the tent. Like the night before it was flashing with red lights, only today it was a lot brighter.

Danny threw a blanket on top of it.

"It even shines through the blanket!" he groaned, before throwing a load of bags and clothes on top of the book, "that's better,"

They went to bed shortly after.

* * *

The next day they ate their breakfast, before training began early. They still hadn't made any progress with Randy and they had wasted a fair amount of time yesterday.

"Remember to protect your flanks." Jake commented directed to Randy, as he took a bite of his apple, he was sitting on a fallen three observing the duel between Randy and Danny with a bored expression, it was almost noon and they had been dueling the entire day.

Randy's sword hit an intangible Danny in the stomach with a triumphant smirk.

The victory was short-lived though. Danny used his inattention to ward off Randy's sword and hit him in his stomach with his stick.

"Ouch," Randy exclaimed as he clutched his stomach, "That's not fair! I won!"

Danny laughed as he let go of his stick and flew up to sit next to Jake.

"Never let down your guard." Danny merely shrugged.

"Ugh, what now? We could continue to duel forever, I don't think it's gonna work." Randy asked sadly.

"Wait!" Jake suddenly exclaimed, startling the others, "I have an idea!" He ran to the tent and disappeared inside it. Danny and Randy shared confused looks. When he came out again, he was carrying a luminous book over his head.

"The Nomicon! I remember that Randy once told us that it has restored his memories before, when he forgot that he was the ninja." Jake explained enthusiastically, "I just didn't think about before now. Of course I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot, right?"

Jake handed the book to Randy, who took it confused.

"How can a book help me?" he looked it over, it had begun flashing again.

"Open it," Jake just answered.

Randy looked it over, except for the glowing, it just seemed to be an ordinary book.

He opened it, and immediately his body went limp, as he fell over.

Jake and Danny shared nervous looks.

* * *

Randy fell down into a paper world. He looked around in awe, below him was trees, hills, a lake and mountains in the horizon, all seemingly made out of paper.

He was about to hit the ground, when a big hole appeared right below him, he yelled, as he fell into the hole and into darkness.

Suddenly the light returned and he realized he wasn't falling anymore, instead he was floating in a purple sky with no ground in sight, weird symbols was floating around him.

Suddenly a golden scroll appeared in front of him. It unrolled itself, revealing a picture of the ninja mask.

"Uh, what's going on? I think I'm hallucinating. Guys, is this a joke?" Randy looked around in utter confusion.

Out of nowhere, a voice suddenly spoke: "You are pure of heart. Brave beyond reason. You are unstoppable. You are the ninja!"

"That's what Danny and Jake keep telling me, but… that can't be. I mean it makes no sense... and neither does talking to a book."

The scroll in front of him unrolled further, showing him many different sentences one at a time. At first he was confused as to why the book told him to 'believe in the weapon that is in the suit' and 'A ninja must know when winning is losing', but as the sentences appeared and disappeared one at a time, something happened. Randy memories was somehow triggered, as he relearned all of the lessons he had had as the ninja. He was staring at the scroll, as all his memories flooded back into his head and before he knew it, he was again surrounded by darkness.

* * *

When Randy first opened his eyes he realized he was back in the real world, secondly he realized that Danny and Jake was staring expectantly at him.

"Who are you?" Randy asked, looking confused at them.

"Not again!" Danny exclaimed, as he threw his arm in the air.

Randy began to laugh, "I was joking, I got my memory back."

"RANDY!" Jake and Danny yelled simultaneously and ran over almost knocking him over, as they hugged him.

"What happened?" Jake asked as they dissolved the hug.

Randy spend the better part of an hour explaining what had happened.

"So…" Jake said with a smirk, "Now that we're all normal again…"

"I wouldn't call the two of you 'normal'." Randy pointed out laughing.

"Let's play tag!" Jake called out, before he quickly tagged Randy's shoulder before transforming and flying off.

Randy and Danny, who hadn't expected the sudden playfulness, just sat there for a split second, before grinning.

Randy tagged Danny in return before pulling on his mask and wrapped his scarf around Jake's leg to fly away with him.

Danny transformed as well and began to chase after them.

Danny made himself invisible, Jake halted, when he realized Danny was gone.

"You're it!" Danny exclaimed, as he suddenly appeared in front of Jake.

"Hey! No fair!" Jake argued, as Randy let go of Jake to seek cover in the forest and Danny followed his example.

Jake dove into the forest as well to look for them.

The forest was a great place for Randy to jump from tree trunk to tree trunk. Jake, however, wasn't able to run unhindered because of his size and the many trees.

Luckily for Jake his nose were able to tell him exactly where the others were.

They continued the game for a long, long time. First when it had gotten dark did they end it because they had grown hungry.

They stayed another night, before they went home, closer than they had been before.

When they parted ways, with a little help from some magical portals, they agreed to meet up again soon.

The end.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
